


Here's To Teenage Memories

by IzzyTheMidnightOpal18



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Flower Crowns, Homophobia, M/M, Nightmares, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-04 21:20:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17312054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyTheMidnightOpal18/pseuds/IzzyTheMidnightOpal18
Summary: Calum gets bullied at school for being different. Then everything changes...(Title from Kiss Me Kiss Me)Trigger Warning: Read The Tags





	1. Demons

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna suck

Calum POV

The blood bubbles on the surface of my skin as I push the blade deeper. This has to work. This has to take the pain away. 

For a second my mind goes silent the voices calming their talking... Then I hear the front door slam. 

I jump up startled by the sudden noise. Then the house goes quiet except for a lone voice calling out my name “Calum” I stop frozen where I am. 

I hear the voice louder this time “Calum. I know you’re here. You can’t hide from me.” 

I stand there wishing for the voice to go away I already have enough problems of my own. 

I hear the creak of the staircase telling me that he is coming closer. 

I dash out of my bathroom and jump on my bed, grab my headphones and shove them in my ears praying that he doesn’t notice what I did to my bathroom. 

Suddenly the door crashes open and I turn to face him…My brother.


	2. Are

He looks at me through slightly glazed eyes and shrieks “YOU! What have you done?” 

I slowly pull my headphones out of my ears with a bewildered look on my face. “What are you talking about Mikey?” I could hear the tremor in my voice. 

He took another step closer. “What are you talking about Mikey?” He sneered “You know what you did. Did you think that I wasn’t going to find out?” 

“Find out what Mikey?” I pleaded trying to make sense of what he was saying. 

“You told someone.” Suddenly my blood turns cold. 

NoNoNo. This can’t be happening. How did he know I only told Liam. 

“You know what happens to people who snitch.” 

I try to take a step away but he catches my wrist and with the other hand sends a punch straight to my jaw. I can’t do anything, if I fight him it will get worse so I stand and take it. 

What will the people at school think? They already think I am a freak and Liam was barely my friend. I just want this to end. 

With one last punch to the stomach Michael swiftly turns on his heels and leaves while I am left to pick up the pieces of my shattered life.


	3. Harder

I never saw why Liam wanted to be my friend he was dating a jock. 

Zayn was one of the nicer ones he never spoke to me and he didn’t hit me. He just helped Liam after the beatings to patch me up again but he never asked them to stop or spoke against it. 

People who speak out get used as a punchbag which I learnt the hard way. Nobody wanted to be used as a punchbag so they stayed silent. 

Liam was nice so I told him. I told him that I get abused by my brother and that I get beaten black and blue but still Liam didn’t walk away. 

He was a nice shoulder to cry on which I may have used more than I care to admit. 

But he was there for me and that is the best thing that he can be. 

I don’t know why he would want to be, it is probably pity. I would pity me too but he would never actually like me. 

I am too screwed up.   
I am broken and no one can fix it.


	4. To

As I crawl back into the bathroom small drops of crimson fall to the floor. 

I open up one of the cupboards looking for the disinfectant. As soon as I find it, I dump some of it over my arms. Relishing the sting as I carefully wrap my arms in gauze and crawl back into my bedroom. 

I will worry about the mess in the morning. 

I hoist myself up onto my bed. My vision blurring at the edges from the sudden movement. 

I feel myself dropping as I succumb to the darkness.


	5. Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I'm back heres another chapter

As I crawl back into the bathroom small drops of crimson fall to the floor.

I open up one of the cupboards looking for the disinfectant. As soon as I find it, I dump some of it over my arms. Relishing the sting as I carefully wrap my arms in gauze and crawl back into my bedroom. 

I will worry about the mess in the morning. 

I hoist myself up onto my bed. My vision blurring at the edges from the sudden movement. 

I feel myself dropping as I succumb to the darkness...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Lydia


	6. Than

He is standing there with a gun. “Michael” I scream but the words catch in my throat. He looks into my eyes as if he can see into my soul. That I am afraid of every single move he makes. “Michael, how could you do this to me? I am your brother” I see something change in his eyes. “You are a pathetic mongrel. You don’t deserve happiness. You don’t deserve life.” “but Michael I am your brother” I repeat, my voice cracking, like a scratched record. Suddenly his eyes turn blood red “You are no brother of mine” he snarls before pulling the trigger. 

I jolt awake sweat sticking to my forehead. My room is now pitch black except a single streetlight sending orange light reflecting around my room. 

I decide to get up and take a walk so I pull on a hoodie and shoes. I make sure my key wallet and phone are in my pocket and go. 

I end up walking a lot it clears my head so I walk down to a small park near my house. 

When I get there, I go to sit down on one of the swings but I notice a strange boy with a flower crown perched on his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOOO who do you think that it is going to be
> 
> Follow me on instagram: @izzythemidnightopal


	7. You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't going to do another upload but i had to because did you see the engagement photos they were so cute i am so happy for them michael+crystal❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

He looks up at me peering under his eyelashes. “You know it is rude to stare.” He says snapping me out of my trance. “Um yeah do you mind if I sit down” 

“Not really, unless you aren’t going to speak then you can carry on walking.” 

“Um okay” I say nervously but sit down silently anyway “I’m Calum. What is your name?” 

“I’m Luke. Now what are you doing at a park at 2am?” 

“I could ask you the same thing” I reply quickly not wanting to be questioned on the subject. “Yes, but I asked you first and don’t try change the subject.” I would have tried to argue some more but I didn’t see the point so I turned and answered honestly “Nightmares. Now it is my turn to ask a question. Why do you where a flower crown?” 

“I wear a flower crown because it makes me feel pretty and elegant. Um my turn, how old are you?”

“I am 17, and you?” 

“I am 16. What school do you go to?” 

“I go to Livermore. What school do you go to because I haven’t seen you around?”

“That is because I go to Trentwood.”

“Oh, so you’re one of the posh and proper pupils at that fine school.” I say in a regal English accent. Luke’s face lights up as he pierces the night air with a musical giggle. “Ah I may say it is a fine school but I am not that posh”

“Is that so because I would have taken you as a teacher’s pet.”

“No. I am a rebel. Earning many detentions for wearing contraband items.” He says pointing to the crown atop his golden locks, “Anyway I must get going before anyone notices I have gone. Here have this.” He says whilst taking off his blue and lavender flower crown, “I think that you need some happiness in your life. I’ll see you around Calum”

“And I you Sir Luke of Trentwood” I reply before bowing deeply then sitting back down on the swing. I watch him walk out of the park and following him until I can’t see him anymore. Then I stand up, my toes numb from the cold and start the trek back home. 

When I get back, I silently creep upstairs and plop down in bed. 

Before I manage to go to sleep, I remember the flower crown. I take it off and rest it on my bedside table. Smiling to myself as I remember the night I had with that strange boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also follow me on tumblr @izzythemidnightopal18  
> also also my stupid ass didnt know about the target version of youngblood (cus i live in england) so i only just dicovered when you walk away and let me tell you it is fucking great


	8. Think

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rewatching the cocktail chats and hoping that calum doesn't think that we are goldfish and constantly forget his name

There are a few reasons why I hate school:  
1.Bullies. Now bullies split up into two groups. Group A-Michael and his unsuspecting posse of friends and then you have Group B-The Jocks and popular people in general. Even though there are two groups the both have one rule Avoid at all costs  
2\. Gaps between lessons. These are the perfect opportunities for the jocks to beat me up and no teachers are in the hallways so I get hit and nobody ever notices.  
3.Everyone else. Nobody wants to talk to me in case they get hit but that doesn’t stop the looks. When I walk downs the corridor they turn and stare like I have the plague and, in my wake, I leave the whispers  
Freak   
Ugly   
Look it’s the freak  
Ugh what a weirdo  
Liam asked me once if the whispers to get to me and I said that they didn’t. He probably thought I was lying but I wasn’t they don’t get to me because I already think all these things about myself. My school life is hellish. I would never wish it on my worst enemy. If only something would change…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PKcGR3hexig  
> i'm sorry but this video made me cry and ashtons tweet made me feel so bad for luke.  
> byeeeeeeee. Izzy xxx


End file.
